


Cookies & Cream

by shinigami_yumi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Edging, Humor, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentions of a J2M and wives moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami_yumi/pseuds/shinigami_yumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/oflittleuse/pseuds/oflittleuse">oflittleuse</a> prompted "play wrestling" on the <a href="http://sastiel-bigbang.livejournal.com/2953.html">Sastiel/Mishalecki Fic/Art Meme</a>.</p><p>Unfortunately, that ended up being a very small part of this:<br/>At his birthday party, Jared tries to distract Misha long enough to steal his cookie. His plan backfires spectacularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies & Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oflittleuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflittleuse/gifts).



> Dear [oflittleuse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oflittleuse/pseuds/oflittleuse),  
> I'm sorry it's short and unbetaed, and I hope you don't mind the mentioned orgy. I don't think it turned out quite the way you wanted, but I hope it's to your liking nevertheless.
> 
> For reference, in this version of reality, Jared/Gen occasionally join Misha/Vicki or Jensen/Danneel in bed for some extra spice. Misha would really like to get all six of them in a room. He'll probably get his wish soon. So orgies happen, and everyone is happy. We only see the Mishalecki here though. XD
> 
> If you read on, I hope you enjoy.

"Ooh, white chocolate macadamia!" is all the warning Misha gets before the half-eaten cookie in his hand is snatched away from behind. "My favourite~"

"Hey!" he protests, turning to smack a red-faced Jared on the arm as the other takes a bite. "That's my cookie. Get your own. There's a huge plate of them over there." He reaches out to take it back, but Jared holds it up above his head, and he can't reach the top of a fucking skyscraper.

"Don't wanna. Too far."

Not even by jumping, goddammit. "Monster," he mutters, trying again and missing. "Give it back."

Jared laughs. "Make me, old man~"

Oh, a challenge, now is this? Misha pounces on Jared with the next jump, sending them both sprawling onto the grass, just barely missing several other partygoers. They gasp and laugh as he scrambles to get the last quarter of the cookie, but Jared catches his hand and pulls it away. He reaches up with his other hand, but Jared waves the cookie out of reach swiftly. Misha shifts up, and Jared wraps his free arm around Misha's waist to pull him away from his goal before finally rolling over to pin Misha beneath him, still laughing. Damn him and his 6'4" of 190 pounds; Misha can't move.

"You have an entire fucking cake, Jare," he complains with a pout, struggling to free his arms.

"But I want your cookie," the other replies with a grin.

Misha giggles at that, wriggling his hips a little. "Sure you do."

It puts a little heat in olive eyes, and Jared places the last quarter of the cookie lightly between his front teeth, holding it just above Misha's lips. Misha leans up for a nibble. Jared pulls away, then moves closer again when he flops back down. _Tease._ They do this several times, giggling like schoolgirls, before Jared finally shifts his weight enough for Misha to flip them over. But just as he goes for the cookie, Jared lets it drop into his mouth and chews happily.

"Mm~"

"Fuck you," Misha growls, shoving half-heartedly at the younger man's chest.

"Oh, wouldn't you love to?" Jared ripostes, waggling his eyebrows and sneaking in a quick butt squeeze.

Their eyes meet. "No respect for your elders," he chides, poking the tip of Jared's nose with a reprimanding finger as he's shifted subtly into the perfect position to feel how turned on Jared is, how turned on they _both_ are. Fuck.

Jared chuckles. "Gonna punish me, old man?" he teases, only half-joking, the kinky bastard.

"Nope." Misha pinches the tip of Jared's nose. "You'd enjoy that."

Someone gasps, the promise of Hollywood gossip.

Jared takes him by the chin and pulls him down to murmur in his ear, uncaring about their audience. "There's a bath tub in the room." The pads of his fingers rub lightly over smooth skin.

Misha groans. He'd just shaved this morning. "Wait a few days."

More chuckling. "Our house has a huge spa tub, remember? And Gen keeps asking when you and Vicki are sleeping over again."

 _Shit._ "Damn you," he mutters through gritted teeth, pressing down a little. And damn this party. He's going to make Jared pay. He slides a hand into the other's long brown hair and pulls gently. "I suppose there are other ways to punish you," he says softly, dropping into Castiel's voice.

Jared's breath hitches satisfyingly, and his hips jerk a little under Misha's. _Oh yes._ He has the boy. Naughty, naughty.

Suddenly, the other rolls over and dislodges him, groaning loudly in agony.

He sits up, concerned. "Jared?" He touches a broad shoulder. "You okay?"

"I think all the wrestling has sent the alcohol rushing up to my head," Jared moans. "The world is spinning. I need to lie down." _Oh._ Very naughty.

He stands, glad for the long shirt he chose to wear, and extends his hand. "Can you stand?" he asks, playing along. "Easy now," as Jared takes his hand and lets him help.

The taller man drapes an arm over his shoulders and leans heavily on him, smiling weakly at the crowd as they stumble past the DC displays. They make it through a final round of birthday wishes and some sympathetic hangover tips before they reach the elevator, and as soon as the door closes, Jared slams him into the wall as he pushes the button for their floor.

He tilts his head up just in time for Jared to crash their mouths together, and oh God, this is _exactly_ how it started, exactly why nothing's changed. He moans into the kiss as large hands slip under his shirt and slide up his bare skin to tease his nipples, and it only takes a few flicks to have him leaking in his jeans (they're so sensitive — Jared's made him come once just by playing with them and talking dirty in his ear as their wives made out in front of them. He'd come a second time that night in Jared's mouth, kissing Vicki as she climaxed on Gen's fingers while Gen rode Jared till he came inside her, and he didn't think Gen had ever been more beautiful than when she threw her head back and screamed her orgasm as he smeared her husband's seed over her clit).

_Jesus fuck._

He slips his hands into Jared's back pockets and pulls hard so Jared's hips grind roughly into his as Jared sucks on his tongue just the way he sucks Misha's cock, and God, Misha's going to ride the fucking tease till he's begging just as soon as they get out of the longest elevator ride in the world and into the room.

"Yours or mine?" Jared breathes the question as the ding sounds their arrival.

"Mine's nearer," he manages before pulling Jared with him into the thankfully empty corridor and past five doors to his room. He's barely shoved Jared in and kicked the door shut when Jared picks him up by the waist and tosses him onto the bed, and then that monster is undoing his pants with his fucking teeth, and Misha's arching up wantonly into it, toes curling in the sheets as Jared deftly works through his shirt buttons. He's fully erect and wet by the time he's lying naked on the bed, and "Fuck, Jared!" the pleasure sears white-hot through him as his lover licks a stripe up to taste.

Shit.

He's never creamed Jared's face before, but as soon as the concern crosses his mind that the other might not like it, Jared is palming his own cock with a desperate keen that has Misha smirking. "Not too old for you after all?" he taunts, shifting up so he's reclined on pillows.

"Well, you don't have the stamina you used to," Jared ripostes smugly, lifting cum off his face with his fingers and licking them clean immodestly.

Misha swallows thickly. Oh, Jared may _look_ like an innocent darling, but he's positively _filthy_ in bed, and they (all three of them, or possibly all five, since Gen says they sometimes "sleep over" at Jensen's place too) love him for it.

Damn.

He's going to have to figure out how to get all six of them in a room one day.

He crooks his finger. "Come here, you naughty boy." Jared obliges with a smile, and he kisses those dimples, licks the taste of himself off Jared's soft lips, and the younger man opens up to him like he's all Jared ever wanted, like one of the hundred little things that make Misha wonder if things would be vastly different had he met Jared several years earlier than he did. In Castiel's voice, he quotes, "You should show some respect," and Jared shudders against him, drops his head to scrape his teeth over Misha's collarbone and suck a mark into his neck. Misha closes his eyes as long arms wind tenderly around him, then Jared is tonguing a nipple, and Misha lets out a soft whimper as he twines his fingers in long hair. "One of us is overdressed for the occasion," he reminds, pulling on brown strands, and he moves to get the lube as Jared shucks his clothes with an indulgent chuckle.

When Jared returns to his side, he straddles the taller man's hips and wraps his slick hand around Jared's gorgeous cock. Jared sighs, then moans when he tugs gently, and when he starts stroking a little harder, he has Jared thrusting into his hand with his name on those lips he could kiss all night, every night for the rest of his life, and he can't look away from Jared's face. Amidst a litany of _yes_ and _ah_ , olive eyes lock with his own, and Misha doesn't think he's ever wanted Jared more than he does right now. Jared bites his lip, eyes almost falling shut, and he squeezes hard enough to hurt around the base.

Jared swears loudly, jerking away.

"Not so fast, kiddo," he teases with a grin. "This is supposed to be your punishment, remember?"

Jared sticks his tongue out like they should have taken twenty candles off the goddamn cake, and retorts with "You're already forgetting in your old age that I enjoy this."

Misha smirks. "Oh, I remember. You enjoy it when it's over." He flicks lightly at the frenulum and watches with satisfaction as Jared _almost_ comes again. He knows this game, knows he can play Jared like Jimi Hendrix plays the guitar, knows that by the time he has Jared inside him, Jared will be beyond holding back.

"Shit, Misha, come here, come here," Jared pleads, and he scoots forward obligingly for the kiss, relaxes as slick fingers open him up, reaches around to caress again as Jared returns to sucking on his nipples, and Jared cries out desperately against his skin. Long fingers twist up to find their mark, and ah, he's hard again already as he wraps his arms around Jared's head and buries his face in that soft, soft hair. Jared stretches him, a bit of nail grazing his prostate with every slide and nibbling on his nipples to make Misha thrust back onto those expert fingers, and God, Jared always gives as good as he gets. He gasps as he's brought to the edge again with a sharp grind of Misha's hips, and Misha has to mentally correct himself as he pulls Jared's hand away: Neither of them is going to last much longer. "Do you want—"

"No, no," he answers, already sliding down. With their wives, yes, but never, _never_ when it's just them. "I need—"

"Yes, yes. God, yes," Jared breathes, trembling from the strain, and he digs his fingers into Jared's thighs to help. There are going to be bruises there in the morning, but the kinky little bastard loves those too. Then he's fully seated and "always so fucking tight, Misha, Misha, Misha, please."

"No," he says again, firmly, holding perfectly still, and Jared writhes under him like it's fucking killing him.

_God, he's beautiful._

Misha pushes sweat-damp hair out of his lover's flushed face tenderly, and then Jared's fingers are lacing with his own, and it's always like this, always fills his heart to bursting, and he wants Vicki and Gen to see this. It's never been simple, but in this complexity, there's a strange perfection, and he's so fucking thankful that they've —all of them together— made this _work_.

"Misha," Jared sighs, pressing kisses to his knuckles. "Misha."

He lifts up and sinks down again, angling just so and letting his eyes flutter closed as Jared thrusts up to meet him, and ah, he's almost— Jared's cock swells inside, his fingers tightening around Misha's hands, and Misha giggles breathlessly at the other's scream of frustration when he stops abruptly.

"Goddammit, Misha, fucking hell, you sadistic bast—"

"There's no teacher quite like experience," he interrupts cheerily.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Mish, save the sage words for later and fucking move already, damn you."

"Ah, ah, ah~" He waves a finger playfully in Jared's face. "Mind your language, boy~ I'm n—" But Jared's already flipping them over and thrusting hard into him. "Cheater," he gasps, but then his nipples are pinched hard, and the sharp spike of pleasure explodes in fucking stars, and the way his insides clench as he spills has Jared pulsing hot and wet into his prostate with an utterly wrecked shout. It leaves him whimpering —too much, too much— and clinging to Jared like a lifeline —never, never enough— as they struggle to catch their breaths.

Jared doesn't move, doesn't say anything, just blankets Misha with his full body weight, and it's heavy as fuck but also strangely comforting.

He's almost asleep when the familiar sound of Pearl Jam's Given To Fly cuts through the peaceful silence. It's Jared's phone, and the other reluctantly crawls away to grab it.

"Hey, honey," he greets as he picks up and puts it on loudspeaker so he can drop the phone on the bed between them.

"Jared? Baby, where are you? Are you okay? A bunch of people said you left because you weren't feeling so good."

He laughs, flopping back down. "Misha's room."

There's a pregnant pause before Gen goes, " _Without_ me?" and Misha can just see her crossing her arms in irritation.

"You were busy with your friends!" he protests, and Misha can't help chiming in with "He was only trying to distract me, so he could steal my cookie, Gen. I feel so used."

She snorts. "Hmph. Only 'cause it's your birthday," she relents. "So I'm guessing you're both down for the count?"

"Mm~" they agree contentedly.

"That's too bad. Danneel was talking about adjourning to their room for a striptease contest, and—"

"I call bullshit~" Misha sings, and Gen laughs as she says, "Oh, is it? Dani?"

Danneel giggles as she coos, "Well, wouldn't you like to know?"

And dammit, dammit, dammit, Misha might actually get his wish. "Oh, fine, fine, we're coming."

"Told you," comes Vicki's voice in the background, and Misha thunks his head back on the bed in resignation as the ladies laugh.

"Damn it."

Jared musses his hair affectionately as he says "See you there," and ends the call.

Misha groans as he rolls out of bed, but an arm snakes around his waist to pull him into Jared's lap. "Mmngh, c'mon, JT. If you start that, we're never going to leave. We can do this there."

"Insatiable," Jared mutters, nibbling at the shell of Misha's ear before letting him go.

"Says you," Misha ripostes, turning to press a chaste kiss to Jared's cheek. "Happy birthday, you hypocrite."

Jared laughs as he buttons his shirt. "This is the best birthday party I've ever had."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday, Jared! ♥ This isn't the fic I'm supposed to be writing, but what can I say? Jared has an inspirational birthday, and Mishalecki is an excellent distraction.
> 
> More than a little bit inspired by [this picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/1dc80086875be9214a17502c8878e30a/tumblr_mq7yd5WHbB1r4079wo1_500.png).
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love any kind of feedback, so do share your thoughts! ♥


End file.
